


Mind Games

by Daegaer



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-04
Updated: 2004-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagi doubts the value of friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Games

  
" _Are_ you in love with that girl?" Schuldig asked again, when they were back in the car.

Nagi looked out the window and paid close, close attention to the scenery slipping by.

"No," he said.

Farfarello grunted and went to sleep in the front seat. Schuldig said nothing, and Nagi thought and thought about the patterns of the buildings and the sound the tyres made on the road, and what he'd like to have for dinner.

"All right, all right," Schuldig muttered. "I don't care."

Nagi relaxed all the way through dinner, and turned on the television in the hope of finding something that wouldn't irritate the others too much. No one seemed to be paying him attention, so he risked turning on a game show.

"Nagi's in love with the littlest Schreient," Schuldig said with great malice. "He imagines moonlight walks and meaningful conversations. When he's feeling daring he thinks about maybe - just maybe - holding her hand. He never thinks about kissing her, though. Perhaps he doesn't really like girls, eh, Crawford?"

"Huh," Crawford said, shooting him an irritated glance and turning back to the newspaper.

Nagi, whose thoughts during dinner had been ones of pleasure at being included in adult conversations and from that point had been focused on the game show, looked at Schuldig in horror. He felt himself blush, and blushed harder when Schuldig laughed.

"It's OK, Nagi," he said, "you can tell us, we're open-minded." He moved to sit on the arm of Nagi's chair, touching his cheek with one finger. "I'm very open-minded," he murmured. "I like you. How about it? You won't know which you prefer till you try both. Don't be afraid, lieber Junge, I'm very considerate."

Nagi stared at him in horrified fascination. He had seen the kind of things Schuldig did for amusement, but the thought of taking him up on his offer was suddenly tempting. Schuldig could be funny when he wanted, and wasn't bad looking, quite good looking really, and of course sex with such a strong telepath was guaranteed to be -- Nagi jumped up from the chair as he realised the thoughts weren't his own. Schuldig howled with laughter and beat a hand on his knee while Nagi thought he'd die of shame. The lightbulb brightened and dimmed in time with his heartbeat, and Schuldig laughed louder. Anger overcoming the shame, Nagi lifted a hand and Schuldig stood, empty hands out in surrender.

"Sorry, sorry," he said, backing off.

Nagi watched him go. It was just a joke. Friends joked with each other, they didn't mean anything by it. He shouldn't be touchy, should be adult enough to let it go. He let his hand fall by his side and the light steadied as Schuldig made it out the door. Nagi looked at the others, found them exchanging unpleasant grins. With a jolt Nagi realised his thoughts had only been his own again since the door closed behind Schuldig. He kept his feelings off his face and sat back down in front of the television.

He had no friends here. He couldn't let himself forget that.


End file.
